Destined Strange Encounters
by uTsUkUsHiI kUro NeKo
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was given the chance to rest from her upside down life in a private island together with her bestfriend. The next day after they arrived, she took a stroll in the woods. There, she met the sleeping hanyou she freed from its 500-year-old curse.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome yawned and stretched her numb limbs caused by her long sleep. She has just emerged from the sheets several minutes ago. _Good thing the headache's gone. Damn airplanes, I always hate them, _she thought, not wanting to remember what yesterday felt like.

She was currently standing at the house's wooden veranda. A day before today's misty morning, Sango and Kagome arrived at Miroku's private vacation house in an island cloaked with the forest Kagome loved the most.

She walked back to the bed and poked Sango. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Wake up," Kagome murmured noncholantly, still feeling drained.

Sango let out a groan, "Not yet, Kagome. Please," Sango begged. "Go out and have a walk outside in the forest or something."

Kagome stared at her closed-eyed bestfriend. She felt utter defeat and walked to her closet to replace her sleeping clothes. She was going out, taking Sango's advice, hoping for something good to come out of it.

"I'm going out," She said out loud before opening the door of their cottage.

"Have fun," Sango replied in a muffled voice she barely heard before she closed the door.

The forest was just right behind the vacation house. It didn't look like the scary ones that usually goes with places like a private not-so-small island. It actually looked warming to Kagome, inviting her in its depths. Without hesitations, she willingly gave her body the little exercise it yearns for.

This was supposed to be a vacation. A fun relaxing one. Sango and her never expected for Miroku to book them into a flight. It was an accident. His secretary's fault and his as well, he kept repeating but Kagome just took it in and risked to just go here in a _plane_. She didn't want his feelings to be hurt, afterall, he put out all the efforts to relieve her stress from everyday work and make an impression to Sango. Kagome was Miroku's childhood friend and she knew the 'love' Miroku had for her bestfriend.

Kagome looked around and gasped in surprise. _I'm so stupid! _She yelled mentally her panic state taking over. _I can't belive I'm lost. Ugh, _she ran in her right direction and kept running only to reaize she was going in circles.

She inserted her hands into her pocket, searching for her cellphone. Her heart stopped when she couldn't find it. She cursed herself and fell sitting in on of the grass. Her mind had not been that clear since she was deeply affected by her strong phobia of heights and flying.

"_Kagome."_

"Huh?" she snapped from her train of thoughts as she heard the soft baritone who called her name.

"_Kagome." _

It called again. She stood up and eyed her surroundings. She sighed heavily and massaged her temples. "Damn sedatives. Never knew hallucination was part of its effects," she chuckled weakly.

"_Free me." _

The voice spoke louder this time, ringing through her. She felt very drawn to it. Her feet began taking steps on their own accord. She was dazed and everything she did at the moment didn't register in her hazy mind.

Kagome stopped infront of the probably tallest tree in the island's forest and only then did she snapped out of trance. She curiously eyed the gargantuan trunk and walked around it. Gasping, she her tracks came to a halt when she witnessed what stood, um, sat infont of her direction.

With her breath hitched in her throat, Kagome studied the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. The said man had long, silky, silver hair and tanned skin. He wore a red haori that was too weird given that it was already 2013 but it nevertheless suited him, giving his body a description of what lies beneath his clothes. His face is angelic, too bad Kagome couldn't see his eyes because he was sleeping.

She stood there in awe, eyeing the mysterious man again from head to toe and toe to head. Lines creased her forehead when she couldn't make out two perky objects on top of the mass of silver hair.

Kagome leaned closer to see clearer. She tilted her head, wondering what the objects really are. Irritated that she still couldn't see it, Kagome settled her palms to the ground, much closer to the man's resting knees while she bent her own to support her leaning figure. She could almost see it. Almost... almost...

Kagome let out a shushed squeel of delight. Two dog ears! A pair of cute dog ears!

She was so distracted by her own happiness and jumped when the oh-so familiar voice rung in her ears.

"_Free me."_

If she wasn't so uncomfortable with her 'kneeling' position, this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have lost her balance when the voice spoke. This wouldn't have happened but it did. It fucking did.

Kagome's delicate, soft lips were pressed against the handsome stanger's. She shouldn't like the kiss because she didn't know this man. She was about to end the kiss when unknown sensations swirled in her. It was almost suffucating as it was intoxicating. Her whole body started to pulsate as if the feeling seem to not contain itself anymore.

Forcing herself to keep straight thinking, Kagome pulled away panting. She kept her head bent low, her hands still holding to the man's shoulders as she inhaled large amounts of air, calming herself down. She looked at the man's face to check if he was now awake (which she didn't doubt). Preparing herself for things the man might accuse her, she closed her eyes and rehearsed her 'explanation' lines all over her head.

Kagome wanted to get this over with and return to Sango. She would forget this whole absurd thing and blindly find the way back to the cottage. The man probably lives in the small island next ot theirs or on the other side of this island.

She raised her opened mignight eyes only to meet golden ones.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. When I first saw there were already reviews, I freaked out of happiness `cause this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Hahaha I'm still so happy. Sorry for the long release of the 2nd chapter.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own InuYasha, just the concept of this story.

* * *

"You," the man growled as soon as Kagome's eyes came in contact with his sight. On the obvious displeasure in his voice, Kagome backed away but the stranger grabbed her wrist.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered at the words. "I d-didn't mean to—"

"Kikyo," the man called her as if he did not hear her speak, disgust etched in his handsome face, his grip tightening.

"Excuse me?" she said, her other eyebrow arching.

"Dumb wench. I called you!" he exclaimed in her face.

"Wha—?" the words lost on in her mouth. "I don't even know you," Kagome struggled to free her now aching wrist, annoyed that he called her dumb and wench.

"Stop playing around Kikyo," he stood, dragging her up with him.

"It's Kagome. Ka – Go – Me. I'm not Kikyo. I don't know you! Let me go!" she snapped for the second time he called her 'Kikyo' and slapped him straight in the face.

He looked at her, expression blank as he touched his smacked face. He growled angrily at her. Her annoyance disappeared as well as her just-found pride awhile ago.

"What the fuck?" he snarled as he clenched his jaw, "That's the last straw. I was playing nice that I didn't slice you to pieces. To think that I'd do that after you cursed me," he raised his free hand, ready to claw her, he topped midway when a voice spoke.

"I see you're already awake, Inuyasha. Oh, and who's this girl you have with you? Is she the one who freed you?" they both snap their heads into the direction the sing song voice came from.

"The hell? Two Kikyo's? One's already bad enough," he said that only Kagome could hear.

"I keep telling you, it's Kagome. I don't know that woman," she pointed her chin slightly to the direction the other woman stood. The man didn't seem to hear her and he continued staring blanky, eyebrows furrowed.

Kagome , on the other side, was dumbfounded. There stood a woman that look exactly like her, except the woman had straight hair and her eyes were brown. Kagome had curly raven locks and dark night sky eyes.

The other difference was that the woman had no light in her eyes, only emptiness and fury could be seen though the emotions were not evident in her composed look and the mild tone she spoke.

Other than that, she was absolutely beautiful. She was wearing the traditional garments that a miko was suppose to wear. The carried a bow in her right hand and on her left shoulder hung the arrows.

"Well Inuyasha? Speechless? Happy to see me again after betraying me?" the woman spat out with strong venom in her impassive voice. She raised her bow and pointed her arrow at him.

"Betrayed you? Stop turning the tables around, Kikyo," he snarled. Kagome was scared for herself and for the woman in front of them. This 'Inuyasha' might do something horrible to both of them. He might even kill them.

Still, she didn't speak up or interrupt the conversation. Kagome silently listened to their talking. She was confused so she kept watching cautiously for both of their movements.

Her eyes widen for a fraction of a second when her gaping eyes saw Kikyo tightened her grip on her bow and moved her elbows for her arrow's release.

* * *

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed before dodging the arrow Kikyo launched towards him, letting go of the girl's wrist and grab her in the waist. He carried her with him as he sprung for the fifth highest branch of the sacred tree.

Inuyasha heard the girl release a muffled shriek and buried her face on the crook of his neck. He was such an idiot for not paying attention to the big difference between the two. Their scents were different, any nitwit demon could tell but he let him rage take over.

His ears twitch slightly when Kikyo was in process of releasing another shot for them both. With his inhuman speed, he jumped down at Kikyo's and attempted to claw her.

Inuyasha was genuinely surprised when Kikyo pinned him to the nearby tree with an arrow, leaving the girl near Kikyo.

"Kagome, is it?" the pale woman spoke as she gaze at her almost fondly. "Hmm, such a pity." Kikyo caressed her cheek and the girl cringed uncomfortably.

The dog demon tried to remove the arrow that peirced his shoulder but find it not so easy to do so. He stopped and watched as Kikyo flick her forefinger at Kagome and the girl instantly stiffened. Kikyo looked at her hand and chanted something. Her hand turned monster-like and green, she made a 'tch' sound and returned her look to the frozen girl.

Kikyo ran her temporarily deformed hand through Kagome's chest and slowly taking it back with another object clutched at her fist. Her hand returned to its normal form as her fists opened.

There was no trace of blood so Inuyasha could clearly see what Kikyo took from the other girl's chest and recognized it in an instant. The Shikon no Tama! His mind shouted.

Inuyasha saw pink light surrounding the part in her chect that Kikyo's hand penetrated. A miko? He thought for a moment then snapped back to his current position. He again struggled desperately to rid himself from the arrow that kept him away from the jewel he fought for long ago.

Kikyo looked at him with laughter delighting her hazel eyes. The corner of her lips twisted wickedly as she waved the jewel infront of him like waving a bone to a hungry puppy.

"It's your fault, Inuyasha," as she spoke, a scowl found its way to her face, "If you weren't that selfish we could've been together, up 'till now. Forever happy with each other but we ended up being each other's misery. And—"

Kikyo's words were suddenly cut when she turned around and coughed in her white sleeve. She grunted, the sound barely audible and if it wasn't for Inuyasha's ear he wouldn't hear it. Kikyo inserted the jewel in the fold of her kimono then turn around to take a glimpse of Inuyasha, letting him see the blood smeared on her sleeve.

"I'll come back for you and when I do, I'll make you feel what you did to me five hundred years ago," she touched his cheek andd lightly pinched it when he growled. He watched her walk away and disappeared into a pink light surrounded by soul collectors.

Inuyasha finally removed the arrow and crinkled his nose. Kikyo's scent was that of the dead people and he couldn't trace it. He needed to find her and he needed to do it, fast.

_But how could I find her?_ He raked around his sight at his new environment and found the forgotten girl who has freed him. He walked to her slumped figure in the ground and lifted her gently in his arms.

I can use her to track the jewel. _She's a miko,_ he thought then realized they needed shelter.

* * *

Please review. They are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
